


The Old Wolf

by Vixyn



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixyn/pseuds/Vixyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought they were the only ones. They were wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Wolf

Removing chapter to hopefully redo and make better. So, on hiatus until further notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story line and my own character. Please let me know what you think I'm sorry if its hard to read. Still getting used to it. If anyone can give me advise on it, that would be much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story line and my own character. I hope you like it. Please favorite/review. POV's will shift between the main characters depending on how I feel. But I'll try to not make it too confusing and I'll be sure to let you know whose point of view it is.


End file.
